In order to use a device such as a printer or a scanner, a user or an administrator typically either manually adds the printer or scanner or creates a policy that preconfigures certain printers or scanners for certain client devices. For example, in a virtual environment (e.g., a virtual desktop session), an enterprise administrator may map certain network printers using polices during establishment of the virtual session for a particular user. However, preconfigured printers may not work for some users, such as users of mobile devices, because the user may be travelling or moving between different locations, such as different buildings or different floors. A printer located on the fourth floor of a building and preconfigured for the user might not be convenient if the user is on the eighth floor of the building.